


We’ll support each other

by FoolishPrince



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Support Group, Veterans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishPrince/pseuds/FoolishPrince
Summary: Asami finally catches the mysterious stranger who always lingers outside the door of the veterans support group that she runs.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Avatar: legend of Korra
> 
> Also, enjoy!

“-and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the look of resignation on my friends face just before the bomb blew”

“Thank you, Mason, for sharing with us,” Asami smiled, glancing at the door just in time see the shadow standing within it disappear. “Alright, I think we'll end for tonight. Please help yourselves to the snack station. I'm going to step out for a moment” She slipped out the door quickly, hoping to catch the figure before they disappeared.

No one ever saw them and for a while, Asami wasn't even sure she saw them herself. That was until the day she caught a glimpse of those eyes. They were blue like glaciers and so vividly detailed even in the shadows, she could see the pain they held from across the room. There was no way those eyes were a figment of her imagination. She was determined to meet the person they belonged to and had been trying to catch them ever since that day, but each time they were gone before she even got down the hall.

She burst out the door, cold night air blowing back her hair from the force. With hopeful eyes, she scanned the almost barren parking lot to no avail, there was no one out there. She let out a quiet sigh preparing to go back inside until she heard some shuffling to her left. She turned toward the building’s old flickering wall light and nearly gasped at what she found.

There they were, the blue eyes, a woman, trying to light a cigarette. She was dressed in an off-white henley, black biker pants, black combat boots and a black leather jacket rolled up to the elbow. Creeping from beneath the jacket sleeves and curling around her arms to her middle fingers were two tattoos; white and blue on the right arm and black and red on the left. Her cropped hair was brushed to one side of her head. She was admittedly one of the most attractive people Asami had seen in a while.

Asami watched her struggle for a moment. Watched her huff as her lighter only sparked, but never lit. When the woman huffed once again and shoved her lighter into her pocket, Asami dug into her own pocket and pulled out an old silver lighter. Summoning a flame, she stepped up to those blue eyes, now glancing at her, and held it up.

“Thanks” was thrown gruffly her way.

“Those are bad for you, you know” she said after a pause. Internally cringing at her brain’s choice of a conversation starter.

“Amongst other things” the woman glanced at her briefly before shrugging, “it's a crutch, what's your excuse?”

“Mine?” Asami raised a brow and the stranger just shrugged again, leaning their head back against the brick wall with a deep inhale.

“Don't act like you didn't just light this shit for me” she said, exhaling a large cloud of smoke, “besides, you didn't wrinkle your nose like non-smokers do”

“Fair”

“Want one?”

“No, I quit actually”

“Ah, can't let go of the light just yet?”

“Something like that” Asami answered with a somewhat detached tone, studying the old metal lighter she always carried. The stranger glanced at her again, this time letting her eyes linger on Asami's face and body before turning her eyes back to the sky and nodding mutely.

“Shouldn't you get back to your group?” the stranger asked, snapping Asami from her trance.

“Oh, yes you're right, I should, by the way I'm A-”

“Asami”

“Um right, of course you know that, it's on the flyer, um” she suddenly grew nervous as she watched the woman kick off the wall, preparing to leave.

“Thanks for the light” the woman turned, waving behind her shoulder as she began to walk away.

“You know!” Asami blurted out, stopping the stranger in their tracks and causing them to glance back at her. “You don’t…always have to stand in the dark hallway. We’re a very welcoming group and we’re always happy to get new members. We’ve even opened our doors to members of the emergency services in the past if your problem is not being a vet”

“Noted” the mocha skinned woman hummed after a brief pause, something unreadable flashing in those expressive blue eyes, “See you around.”

“Oh, okay” Asami grinned, watching her disappear into the night. If the woman planned on seeing her again then her words must have broken through.

She was still grinning halfway back to the group when a thought struck her. She didn’t know the woman’s name. She groaned, facepalming. She couldn’t believe she never asked for her name. Asking someone for their name was basic conversation etiquette. How did she forget that? It was the most basic step of talking to someone new?

With a heavy sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she was just going to have to ask next time. Then she grinned again remembering that there was going to be a next time.


	2. Disappearing act

“Just a reminder before we wrap up. Next Wednesday my company is holding an engineering workshop. If any of you are interested please feel free to come by. Also, don’t forget to vote on our next group activity” Asami said, noting with a soft sigh that the doorway was once again missing the familiar shock of blue eyes.

A murmur of confirmations followed as everyone began to gather their things and say their goodbyes. She gladly explained to those who were interested in the engineering workshop what to expect. Conversed her opinions on the group activities they had to choose from. Gave hugs and kind goodbyes as everyone departed.

“Alright, I’ll see you Tuesday” She waved when the last person slipped out the door. Grabbing a broom, she got to work on tidying up the room before she left. When every chair was put away and every crumb swept, she grabbed the left-over snacks and locked the door on her way out.

Taking a deep breath as she stepped outside, Asami glanced toward the ever-flickering wall lamp in hopes of seeing the mysterious woman. Although, she knew she wouldn’t be there, it was still disappointing to see the spot empty. Biting her lip, she wondered where the blue-eyed woman was. The group was held every Tuesday and Friday and not once since she noticed her had the blue-eyed woman missed more than one day in the week. The woman didn’t always come to the Tuesday meetings, but she was always at the Friday ones. So far, two Fridays had passed since she seen her last. Asami wondered if perhaps it was her fault.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to find a text from her best friend.

**Opal:**

**Kwong’s?**

**Asami:**

**Sure**

**< ><><><><><><><><> **

“…And I haven’t seen her since” Asami finished, catching Opal up on the last few weeks of her life. It had been a while since they last hung out and while she had told Opal about finally meeting the blue-eyed woman, they hadn’t talked about her recent disappearance.

“Maybe she’s just busy” Opal shrugged, swiping a piece of steak from Asami’s plate.

Asami raised a brow, “aren’t you training to be an air nomad?”

“What? I’m hungry and being a vegetarian is hard” Opal whined then shrugged again. “Besides, uncle Tenzin said I can still eat what I want when I’m not on the island and I’m not training to be a nomad. I’m training to take his seat on the council”

Asami rolled her eyes and slid her plate over, chuckling when her friend eagerly dug in. She glanced out the window and hummed softly at the sight of the cloud covered moon. It reminded her of the night she met the mysterious woman. “I think I scared her away”

“It’s possible”

“I should’ve just let her leave instead of telling her to join the rest of the group. She probably thought I was too aggressive”

“Mm” Opal hummed, studying Asami pensively.

“What?” Asami asked.

“Oh, nothing” Opal waved nonchalantly.

“Tell me”

“You always did like the bad types”

“What? No, it’s not like that….I mean don’t get me wrong she’s extremely attractive, but I’m trying to get her to finally join the group. I’m trying to help her”

“Into your pants”

“Opal!”

“I’m kidding. I believe you, but just because you’re trying to help her doesn’t mean you can’t help yourself. It’s been a while since you’ve dated anyone. If she’s as hot as you say she is, why not give it a shot?”

“Mm, I don’t know. I really do want to help her and I’m not sure getting into a relationship with someone from my group is a good idea…Also, she’s probably straight”

Opal raised a brow, “There is no way the woman you described is straight”

“Okay, she’s probably not straight, but it still doesn’t mean a relationship is a good idea”

“Hey, I’m not saying you have to marry this girl. I’m just suggesting it’s about time you dip your toes back into the water. You know, explore a little…Besides, for you to obsess that much over her tattoos I feel like you should at least find out where they lead”

“I did not obsess over her tattoos” Asami scoffed.

“Oh, yes you did. Explained them in vivid detail for like fifteen minutes”

“Oh, shut up, I did not”

Opal chuckled, “seriously though, you never know until you try Asami”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it….if I ever see her again”

“You do that”

“Enough about me. Tell me about your journey in politics”

Opal groaned, “Tenzin won’t let me do anything until I’ve mastered the art of mediation. I’m telling you Asami, I love my uncle, but…” Asami smiled, listened to Opal go on about her life on air temple island and her studies. They hadn’t had much time for each other as of late. She missed this. They would have to make a better effort at seeing each other more often.

**< ><><><><><><><><> **

“That was fun. We need to do this again sometime soon” Asami said as she pulled up to the docks.

“How about next Friday? A new club just opened up downtown and I’ve been dying to check it out”

“Future councilwoman Opal Beifong at a club, how scandalous” Asami mock gasped.

“Shut up, I’m years away from being a councilwoman. I deserve to have fun while I’m still young”

“Suuree” Asami chuckled. “I’ll pick you up Friday then”

“Great, I’ll see you Friday” Opal beamed, leaning over the center console for a hug. “Also, keep me up to date on your girl. I wanna hear all the juicy details on how you woo her”

“She’s not my girl, Opal”

“Not yet”

Asami rolled her eyes, “get out of my car” she huffed and Opal cackled.

“Every detail” She whispered as she slid out the car and Asami flipped her off.

She made sure Opal made it to the water taxi before pulling off. She spent the entire ride home trying to ignore the fact that her mind kept focusing on the image of the blued-eyed woman and the words Opal had said.

“My girl” She whispered under her breath. She had to admit, she didn’t exactly hate the idea.


	3. Next time

“Okay, the vote is in and it looks like-” Asami stopped abruptly, nearly jumping out of her seat as she caught sight of blue eyes peeking through the crack in the door. “P-painting!” she announced, playing off her shock as a dramatic pause. Clearing her throat, she asked “any questions?”

“What if you don’t know how to paint?”

“That’s okay, Shin. This is strictly for fun and bonding. No professional knowledge needed”

“What about supply?”

“No need to worry about that either. I will provide everything including an instructor”

“Should we wear old clothes?”

“I will be providing smocks, but you’re welcome to bring extra coverage if you feel you need it…. any more questions?” she paused to see if anyone had anything else to ask before continuing. “Well, as usual we’ll have our activity on Tuesdays and leave Fridays for talking. I hope to see some of you tomorrow and for the rest of you, I’ll you Friday. Have a good night everyone”

With that, she excused herself and made a v-line for the door. She was hopping she was quick enough to catch the blue-eyed woman before she left. She heaved a sigh of relief when the woman was in the same spot she was in last time, once again trying to light a cigarette.

“Damn, this shit again? brand new lighter my ass” the woman grumbled. “Still got that light, love?”

“Um, yeah” she dug out her lighter and held it up, blinking when a slightly larger calloused hand cupped hers and brought it up to tan lips. She swallowed shallowly, moving her focus from the woman’s lips to her face and gasped. The woman’s left eye was purple and mildly swollen and the corner of her eyebrow was split. “What happened to your face?”

“Eh, it’s noting. A perp just caught me by surprise”

“So, you’re a cop then?” Asami asked, grabbing the other woman’s chin to exam her eye.

“Mmm, something like that” the woman answered vaguely, raising her uninjured brow at the pale skinned woman.

“This needs cleaning” Asami muttered, trying to ignore the fact that she had just grabbed a complete strangers face without their permission. “I have a first aid kit inside. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back”

She walked back into the building and saw out the last few people lingering about. Once everyone had gone, she grabbed her things and locked up. Walking back outside, she was pleased to see the woman had listened to her order to stay. She approached the woman once again and pulled the first aid kit from her purse.

“This is going to sting a bit” she warned as she tore open the package of an alcohol wipe. She was a bit impressed when the woman didn’t even flinch as she wiped away the dry blood, bringing forth a wave of new blood. It was a pretty deep cut and could probably use a stich or two, but since the woman didn’t even bother to clean it up, telling her to go get stitches would probably fall on death ears. Luckily, she had butterfly bandages.

“Really?” the woman asked in a deadpan tone when she saw the design on the Band-Aid box.

Asami shrugged sheepishly, “they were on sale” she explained.

“Nuktuk? You do realize I have a life, right?”

Asami chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll survive”

“My friends are going to eat me alive”

“Well, it was either this or stitches and something tells me you aren’t the hospital type”

“You’d be correct”

“There, it’s actually kind of cute”

The woman scoffs whimsically, “Cute she says”

Asami smiles at their easy banter, taking the opportunity of the relaxed atmosphere to slip in what she’d been wondering for weeks. “I’ve noticed you haven’t been around lately”

The woman glanced at her, something devious flashing in her eyes. “Missed chasing after me?”

“Y-you knew?” Asami sputtered, face flushing red. “Why didn’t you ever stop?”

“Mm-uhm-hm” She hummed ‘I don’t know’ with a shrug before offering Asami a cocky grin. “Wanted to see if you’d ever catch me, I suppose”

Asami felt her face heat up even more and the woman chuckled at her flustered appearance. “Well-I..” she stuttered in embarrassment. The woman’s phone began to ring, interrupting them, before she could come up with a proper response.

“Oo” she hissed as if she were anticipating great pain. Curious, Asami glanced over and caught sight of the name on the screen, raising a brow when she read ‘Chief stick up the ass’. “I better answer”

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!?” the voice on the other end screeched so loud, it sounded like they were on speaker phone. Asami recognized the voice as Lin Beifong.

“Well, you know… I saw you storming my way so, naturally, I figured it was in my best interest to be gone by the time you finished talking to that one guy” The woman replied calm and casually as if she were talking to an old friend instead of the chief of police.

“WHY YOU LITTLE!!!” The chief shouted even louder and the woman winched, pulling the phone away from her ear. “I swear to Raava, if your no-good vigilante ass isn’t back in this station within the next twenty minutes, I will track you down myself and throw your ass in a cell”

“Is this about the paperwork? Cause the rookie said he’d take care of it” she replied, completely unaffected by the other woman’s tone.

“Nineteen minutes!”

“Yessirr” she drawled lazily, hanging up before the chief could scream at her even more. “Welp, that bites” she huffed, taking one last drawl of her cigarette.

“Was…she serious?” Asami asked cautiously, a little worried for the mocha skinned woman.

“Yep” the woman replied, pushing off the wall. “Thanks for the patch up” she said as she began walking off.

“Will I see you Friday?” Asami called after her.

“Maybe”

Asami nodded to herself before remembering something, “Wait! what’s your…” she trailed off when she realized the woman was already gone.

She groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead. She had done it again. She had forgotten to ask the woman for her name once again.

“Seriously Asami?” she muttered to herself on her way to her car. She couldn’t believe that had slipped her mind twice. “Next time” she remined herself. She would just have to ask next time.


End file.
